This invention relates to the field of latches and locks, and more particularly to a paddle lock.
Paddle locks are used in a variety of different applications where it is desirable to have a lock that mounts generally flush to the surface of the structure. Paddle latches are used for storage containers, cabinet doors, and the like.
Paddle locks have a housing with a well, a handle at least partially positioned in the well, a lock fixed to the housing, and an actuating structure which is moved to an open position when the handle is flipped to an open position, and moved to a closed position when the handle is returned to a closed position. The housing is mounted within an aperture in the mounting structure.
One problem with all locks, including paddle locks, is that it is often difficult to visually determine whether the lock is in the locked or unlocked position. Users will often check the locked/unlocked status of a paddle lock by trying to flip open the handle. Since multiple paddle locks are used in many applications (such as in trucks with multiple storage compartments), it would be desirable to have a paddle lock that provides a visual indicator readily detectable from a distance as to the locked/locked status of the paddle lock.